The present invention relates to an improved slip cover type article carrier for mounting on the back of an automobile or other common carrier seat and more particularly to an article carrier that presents a professional looking display of a large number of advertising brochures.
Article carriers mounted on the back of automobile front seats have previously been described by Weinstein in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,085, by Sallop in U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,532, and by Runyan in U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,339. These article carriers were developed as a convenient means of coping with the clutter which normally accompanies automobile travel by providing storage areas for holding children's amusement devices, facial tissue boxes, maps, litter bags and various sundry articles that a family might take with it on a trip.